


Highest Highs, Lowest Lows

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Circa 2015, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Minncon 2015, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: Misha lies perfectly still as Jensen encases him with his body. He's not sure if it's his way of protest or acquiescence. Judging by the heat pooling in his stomach, it's likely the latter. "You can't kiss me," he says."I know," Jensen replies, dipping to kiss his cheek. "But you still have..." The underside of his chin. "Miles..." His neck. "Of unblemished skin."
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 37





	Highest Highs, Lowest Lows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859238) by [Clarrisani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani). 



> Hiiii. It's been a while since I've written strictly smut so hopefully it's okay. This takes place during Minncon 2015, when Misha had a swollen lip and tried masking it during photo ops. I don't feel comfortable writing about personal/real life events like these that've happened to the boys for hurt/comfort purposes, so this I kept this strictly about sexy times. 
> 
> Thanks to ralsbecket for yet another title. <3

"Jensen, stop, I know that look," Misha protests, watching as Jensen sidles up to their hotel bed. He's got that mischievous glint in his green eyes that Misha - as well as the fans, since Jensen isn't fluent in the art of subtlety - knows all too well.

"What?" Jensen asks. He's at the edge of the bed now, teasing him with one knee propped on the edge of their mattress.

Misha raises a finger. He even that smarts. "If you take one more step towards me."

That statement ignites a fire that lights Jensen's smile. "You'll what?" he tests, lifting his other knee up onto the bed as he starts crawling towards him. "Go on, Mish, I'm listening."

Misha lies perfectly still as Jensen encases him with his body. He's not sure if it's his way of protest or acquiescence. Judging by the heat pooling in his stomach, it's likely the latter. "You can't kiss me," he says.

"I know," Jensen replies, dipping to kiss his cheek. "But you still have..." The underside of his chin. "Miles..." His neck. "Of unblemished skin."

Despite himself, Misha arcs up at the just-right pressure of Jensen's mouth sucking his skin. They're feather light touches compared to what they usually do, but Jensen's always felt like an iron against him. And after this weekend, he has more than a few wrinkles to work out.

"Fuck, Jens," he gasps, one hand fisting the sheets, the other in Jensen's hair as Jensen draws his left nipple between his teeth. Misha's chasing his own arousal when Jensen looks up at him and his bud springs out from between his beautiful smile.

Jensen breaks his gaze only to move to the other nipple, repeating the same ministrations. "Mmm, you're so considerate," he remarks as he pulls off, "thinking you'd ruin their photo ops."

Misha spreads his legs to give Jensen more room, flinching when his erection slaps slightly against his thigh. Jensen pauses as he's leaving a trail of wet, open-mouth kisses down his sternum to reach between them and Misha's boxers, grabbing Misha's cock. Misha gasps.

"As if you could ruin their photos," Jensen continues as the pad of his thumb swipes in slow, delicious circles against the side. His other hand splays out on Misha's hip as he kisses there too.

"Please, Jen," Misha begs, rutting up into the kiss Jensen places on his inner thigh, "I n-need—"

Misha's cut off by the spark of arousal that shoots up his spine when Jensen mouths at the base of his cock that, as well as the line traveling up to the head of his penis, turns into another open-mouthed kiss. It's frustrating at the same time tantalizing. By now, his cock would be tracing the ridges in Jensen's throat and Jensen would make that strangled noise he’s so good at even though he’s well-versed in the art of fellatio; he just likes the reaction out of Misha. The same can be said the way he’s glancing up at Misha with a depraved smirk. Jensen merely kisses the tip of Misha's beet-red dribbling head. Misha groans, fist tightening in Jensen’s hair. He leans back into Misha’s blunt nails digging into his scalp and ruts his own erection into Misha’s leg.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he growls, planting a seed of his kiss one last time between the unruly weeds on Misha’s abdomen, “I’ll show you what you do to me.”

In one swift move, eyes locked on Misha, he twists Misha's cock and that's all it takes. Misha cums like a monochrome Fourth of July over Jensen's hand, unlike the technicolor stars behind his eyes. Jensen cums shortly after with a guttural moan, fucking into Misha’s thigh through his boxers.

After they’ve both come down, Jensen moves back up, burying his face in Misha’s neck. Keeping his own hand in Jensen's hair, Misha closes his eyes, allowing his breathing to even out and sync with Jensen's. Jensen brings the hand that worked him over up to nestle in Misha’s overdue cut, massaging gently.

"Mm, love you, Lippy," Jensen mumbles into his neck. Misha scoffs.

“Love you too, asshole.”


End file.
